


Unexpected Snow Day

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Series: NCT One Shots [9]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Sledding, Snow Day, Teacher/Teacher, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: The snow on the ground was a big surprise to Mira, and she isn't sure if it's pleasant or not. Sure, she loves the snow, but the thought of spending Valentines Day alone is not too appealing for her. It's a good thing her neighbor has other thoughts.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Original Character(s)
Series: NCT One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565092
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kun x OC fanfiction. If you aren't into that, I completely understand!

Mira hadn’t been expecting to view the snow blanketing the ground when she’d woken for work that morning. Her first thought was that she must be dreaming. Upon further inspection, however, she discovered that her eyes didn’t deceive her at all. Snow covered the ground. Well, more than covering it. Coating it more like. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen snow like this. Actually, she hadn’t seen it snow here at all, at least, it hadn’t snowed in the three years she’s lived in the small one bedroom, one bathroom cottage she rented from the sweet old couple a few houses down. 

Mira let out a sigh and leaned against the window sill, pressing her nose against the cool glass. She loved the snow. She always had. However, snow today? She squeezed her eyes shut. Typically, she didn’t mind being alone; she’d gotten used to it, but she’d never had to be alone on this particular holiday. Sure, it had been a while since she had someone romantic to share it with, but she typically had friends, or, at the very least, her students. That was actually the plan for today. Spend the day of love with her students. 

Those plans were foiled now. She hadn’t checked her email yet, but she guessed school would be canceled. This place hadn’t received snow in several years. They had no idea what to do with it! School would be canceled indefinitely until the snow melted away or, at the very least, became more manageable. 

Her phone dinged on the nightstand, drawing her attention out of her thoughts. She gave the snow one last glance, puzzled feelings bubbling in her abdomen, before moving back to her bed to retrieve her phone. 

_ ‘Look outside!’ _

The message had come from Kun, her neighbor.

Before she had a chance to respond, another message arrived. 

_ ‘Guess no work today! And all that time put into lesson planning!’ _ it read. 

Mira let out a little giggle at that. 

Kun taught cooking class at the high school, a few doors down from Mira’s english class. They weren’t in the same subject, but they had hit it off instantly when Kun had brought her a batch of brownies to welcome her to the school. They quickly became fast friends, something that only made living next door to one another that much better. 

_ ‘Extra vacation days for us and the kiddos!’  _ Mira replied. 

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face. There was just something about Kun that made her smile. Whenever he was around, a smile broke across her rosy cheeks, even if she’d had the worst of days. Her other co-workers seemed to have picked up on this and began relentlessly teasing her for it. Thankfully (or maybe not so thankfully), Kun hadn’t seemed to notice at all. 

Her phone chimed again, this time portraying a little laughing emoji that Kun used a little too often. She slipped her phone into the pocket of her gray sweatpants. She was half tempted to climb back under the warm blankets heaped on top of her bed, but opted to instead pace into the kitchen for a steaming cup of her favorite coffee. 

While waiting for her Keurig to finish brewing, she stole another glance out at the snow through her kitchen window. The sun had risen fully now and she could now see white sticking to the tops of the trees. It was absolutely breath-taking. Something she hadn’t experienced in many years. 

The sound of liquid filling her favorite coffee mug ceased and the sweet aroma of coffee filled the air. She poured in all of her creamers. Once it was sweet enough for her liking, she took a nice, refreshing sip, sighing softly as the warm liquid slid over her tongue and down her throat, instantly warming her. 

Morning coffee was an absolute must. She couldn’t function without it. Sure, the caffeine was great, but it was more of the sweetness that she enjoyed. It was the perfect combination of sweet and bitter that got her ready for the day. 

With a yawn, Mira moved into the living room of her little cottage. Monday’s were usually hectic and tiring, something she’d be counting on for the day. Now, with the snow covering the ground, she didn’t know what to do with herself. 

Perhaps she should stuff her face with chocolate and watch sappy romance movies with a box of tissues to dry her tears at someone else's happiness and her own loneliness. Maybe she should pop open the bottle of wine chilling in her refrigerator and drink the day away. 

She sighed. She didn’t have a boyfriend to spend the day with. She didn’t have her best friend, who was already married, to cheer her up. She didn’t have her students to keep her distracted long enough for Valentines Day to feel full and bountiful. 

She stretched out on the couch and her cat, Effie, jumped up in her lap, laying herself across Mira’s stomach, purring softly as she curled up. Mira stroked her cat's head and let her head lull against the throw pillows, staring up at the ceiling fan. 

The best thing to do for a day like this would be reading a good book, she thought. It wasn’t long afterwards that she got up to grab a book from her collection. 

~

The day was drifting away slowly, just as Mira had predicted. She was halfway through her book, taking her time to bask in the novel with a bowl of popcorn that Effie kept stealing. As lunchtime came and went, she found herself succumbed to boredom. Her book was nice, but it wasn’t nearly as interesting as she’d been hoping. She was blue. She had hopes that perhaps Kun would invite her over like he sometimes did for food or for a riveting game of Mario Kart, but as the day trickled away, those hopes vanished. 

However, as her phone, which had been silent most of the day, began to ring, her hopes began to grow ever so slightly. The frown that had stitched itself across her face was easily eased as soon as she picked up the phone to find Kun’s name there. 

Light pink dusted her cheeks before she answered. 

“How's your day going?” he asked. 

His velvety voice sent chills up her spine. 

“Boring,” she replied. 

Her voice was dull with unenthusiasm that he chuckled at. 

“I was bored too, which motivated me to clean out the old shed behind the house and I happened to find my own snow sled! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me to try it out?” 

Mira’s face heated up brighter than it already was. He wanted her to go? Sledding? With him? She swallowed thickly. She shouldn’t jump to conclusions. 

“I’d love to but uh… I don’t have a sled.” 

“That’s fine! We can share mine! I-if you want to, of course.” 

The way his excitement changed to stammaring made her heart pound. She’d never heard the cool, collected man stumble over his words before. 

Mira’s face was as bright as the skin on a well-ripened tomato, but she nodded against the phone, too anxious to speak just yet, although she knew he was waiting for an answer. 

“I’d love to! When should I be ready?” she managed to squeak out. 

“Ten minutes?” he asked. 

Ten minutes?! 

“Uh… sure!” she agreed, stupidly. 

With that, the conversation ended and Mira shot up off the couch, startling Effie who had been asleep surrounded by popcorn kernels. Hastily, she tore the gray sweatpants down her legs, stumbling as she ran toward her closet, flinging her shirt off at the same time. As she reached the closet, she ripped the door open so hard it rattled, but she didn’t have time to care. Ten minutes was nowhere even close to enough time. Why she had agreed was completely beyond her. She could only assume it was her stupid, love-drunk brain going into over drive with excitement about not spending more time alone. 

She yanked a pair of black leggings off a hanger, ignoring the hanger that dropped onto the floor with a clank. She didn’t pause to pick it up. She didn’t have time! She rolled the leggings up her legs before grabbing a pair of jeans and sliding them up as well, hoping the simple combination would keep her warm. She pulled a sweater from another hanger, throwing it over her head and attempting to force her hands through, her heart racing as time slipped away, causing her to get lost in the sweater, attempting to shove her head through the neck of the fabric. 

With a grunt, she finally had the blasted thing pulled over her head and reached into the far back of her closet to retrieve a pair of black snow boots she rarely wore. She wasn’t even sure if they’d still fit her feet, she could only hope. 

She pulled her thick winter coat off it’s hanger. It was actually an old, tan, Carhartt coat that had belonged to her younger brother, but when he grew too big for it, shoulders too wide to fit, her parents, who hardly threw any clothing item away, found she could wear it. Sure, it was a little big on her. The sleeves were too long for her arms, the bottom covered her rear end almost completely, and it sat loose against her chest. Still, she loved it. It always smelled like pine and never failed to keep her warm, even in 20 degree weather. 

She laid the coat out on the bed and turned her attention to the bathroom mirror. 

Kun had seen her without makeup before, once, when his heat had gone out and he was banging on her door at 4 in the morning on a Saturday asking for warmth. That still didn’t make her confident. At the time, she didn’t care how her face looked, but now, as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, she wrinkled her nose. 

Freckles were cute when they just covered the cheek-bones of pretty, skinny girls, but Mira was neither pretty nor skinny, and she had freckles all the way from the top of her forehead down to the chubbiness under her jaw. To make matters worse, they were tiny, light dusts of a freckle, but browns and oranges that made her cringe. And on top of all of that, the horrible freckles didn’t match her blue-grey eyes at all, nor did they match the redness in her brown hair. 

Time was ticking down. She knew she didn’t have too much time to worry about it, but the thought of facing Kun bare-faced made her stomach churn. So, she did the only thing she could. She opened the bottle of concealer and pulled the wand out. She used the wand to dot over the freckles all over her face before going over them all with foundation. It wouldn’t cover them all or hide them, but it made them lighter, less noticeable. 

Once dressed completely, she gave one more long, unsatisfied look into the mirror. She’d covered as many of her cosmetic flaws as she could. There was nothing more she could do, and she was rapidly running out of time. 

More time had passed than she realized. She’d just emerged from the bathroom, reaching for her shoes when she heard the knock on the door. 

“Coming!” she shouted, tugging on her snow boots, over her fuzzy socks. Once they were laced up, she pulled the winter coat over her shoulders and zipped it up to her chin. 

Once completely ready, she shuffled over to the door, turning the lock and opening it hesitantly to reveal a grinning Kun standing on her tiny little porch, clutching a dull, red sled with the paint chipping. He wore a beige jacket, hood pulled up over his head, and a pair of jeans he’d likely lined with long-johns. He was dressed casually. Much more casually than she was used to, and it forced the air to get trapped inside her throat. He was perfect, even when he was dressed for the cold. 

“Ready?” he asked, voice smooth, melodic, and full of excitement. 

“Absolutely!” she replied. 

Her heart beat a little harder in her chest. His attire, the sled, his smile, the day, it all made this seem like a magical date. She knew it couldn’t be but… in her dreams and her diary, it would be the most perfect date she’d ever been on. 

He walked down the three small steps leading to the ground that was covered in the icy white powder. As soon as he stepped foot on the ground, his boot crunched under the snow, a sound Mira hadn’t heard since she was young. It brought back so many memories of a happy childhood spent building snowmen and having snowball fights. 

She followed him off the porch, her own feet soon crunching into the snow. 

Kun led the way from her yard into his, taking a shortcut to the park not far from where they lived, a little more than a block away. They made their way up Kun’s driveway and out onto the side of the road. A snow plot had already come through to scrape the snow and ice off the road, but it hadn’t done a very good job. It had left ice in the center of the room and the scrapped away snow leaned precariously on the shoulder, teetering between on the road and on it. Not much of anyone would be driving today anyway. 

As the two made the small journey to the park, they exchanged small talk, mostly about their classes or students they had in common. A brief conversation about Mira’s desire to get a German Shepherd puppy and Kun bringing up his goldfish, Hendery. 

Before long, they’d reached the park and Mira’s eyes grew wide. From the moment Kun asked if she’d wanted to go sledding, she’d held no other thought about the complications in her mind, specifically the complications of the amount of people currently running amach. More specifically, her students, both past and present, seemed to be everywhere she turned. In fact, as she was taking it all in, Billy Bridges, one of her more… challenging students, flew past on a juvenile snowboard, nearly plowing over another adult in his path. 

Mira’s heart pounded nervously in her chest. She wasn’t great in crowds, especially in crowds that included her students that would ask her a million questions about seeing her when she saw them again. Part of her thought it would be best to just go home, ditch a Valentines Day sled date and do something else, but as Kun’s gloved hand found her bare one, her mind blanked. He didn’t say a word, but he seemed to somehow know how nervous she’d become. He slowly guided her up through the throngs of people to a tall hill on one side of the park, a hill not too many people were occupying, as surprising as it was. 

Once at the top, Mira took a moment to survey the area below them. It was amazing. The usually green field was covered in thick white like some sort of enchanted wonderland. Children with pink noses were sliding down smaller hills on homemade sleds. Teenagers threw balls of icy fun at one another and chased each other around with snow-dusted boots. Others laid on their backs, stretching their arms out and flailing them as if they were trying to signal for help, forming the wings on an angel as their legs opened and closed over and over to make the outline of a dress, creating a pile of snow between their legs. Parents stood around, watching their children have fun or tilting their heads back with opened mouths to a falling snowflake on their tongue. 

“Ready?” Kun’s voice brought her out of her reverie, his hand squeezing hers gently. 

She looked back at him, grinning and nodded. As snowflakes began falling around them, several flakes became trapped in his hair, making him look like a dazzling snow prince that made her weak in the knees, and the urge to throw herself at him became more impossible to withstand. 

Luckily, he gave her a smile and turned away, releasing her hand and dropping the red sled into the snow, balancing it on the top of the hill, careful not to let it slide down without passengers. 

“Did you want me to push you first?” she asked once the sled was situated. 

Kun turned around at her question, confusion etched into his brow until that confusion turned to mirror dejection. 

“I-I was thinking we could slide together…” he said, a light pink dusting his cheeks. 

He must have been getting cold. 

Mira was flabbergasted, nevertheless, at his statement. Her mouth was agape and her silence must have come off as judging rejection. 

“I mean, if you want to! But you don’t have to!” he insisted, voice wavering slightly as the words rushed out. 

Mira was still struck dumb, but this seemed to be all the push she needed to collect herself and respond. 

“That sounds like fun!” she agreed. 

Kun let out a sigh that Mira was sure was just a hard exhalation of air and his smile returned.

He opened his hand, offering it to Mira, who gladly took it, fighting the blush dusting her cheeks. He led her to where the sled rested and held the sled as she settled onto it. She bent her knees and slid her feet at the base of the sled to stabilize herself. Once she was settled, Kun released the sled and she placed her bare hands on the frozen white sheets to stabilize it as Kun slowly lowered himself behind her. Her cheeks grew even brighter as he situated himself with his legs on either side of her. He scooted closer, until his feet were pressed against the head of the sled beside hers and her back was pressed against his coat-clad chest. She could feel his warmth and his heartbeat through their clothes, slow and steady. Her own heartbeat racing at the closeness. 

Kun reached around her, settling his arms on her waist and grabbing hold of the steering robe that rested against her knees. He pulled it tight and let his wrists settle on the tops of her thighs. 

Mira’s face was bright red. So red she was surprised she wasn’t melting the snowflakes still falling around them. She fought the urge to nestle herself back against Kun’s chest, to make herself comfortable in his embrace. She fought against every urge within herself not to turn around and press a kiss against his lips.To claim this as the perfect date in the history of dates. In fact, the only thing grounding her and keeping her from acting on her feelings was her bare hands still resting in the freezing snow to stabilize the sled. 

“Ready?” 

Kun’s voice was so close to her ears, she felt like she could melt. All she could do was nod, too nervous to speak. 

With that, she dug her fingers into the snow and used it as a springboard to topple them over the hill. With as much strength as she could muster, she did just that, forcing the sled to slide on the ice until gravity took control and they were descending the hill. The sled was slow at first, but it gradually picked up speed.

As they sped down, wisps of hair fluttered up into the wind as elated laughter bouted from both their chests. A wide grin stretched across Mira’s face. She had forgotten how much fun this was, or maybe it was Kun’s presence behind her that made it more fun. 

Mira’s eyes began to sting from the cold wind blowing in her face, drawing liquid to her eyes that she blinked away. Kun’s hands squeezed tighter around her, holding the rope and holding her steady. Everyone else had seemed to disappear. The only two people left in the world seemed to be the two of them sliding down the slope, laughing the whole way, wrapped up in each other’s bliss. 

Unfortunately, the best moments never last forever and all too soon, the sled was sliding to a stop at the bottom of the hill. The world came back into view. Children were running around, teenagers were throwing snowballs, parents were catching snowflakes. Nothing had changed. They were still two people riding a sled who had no idea how the other one felt. 

As the sled came to a stop, Mira collected herself to get off, ready to ask if they could go again, but Kun’s arms tightened around her middle. She paused and glanced back at him questioningly, her cheeks tinted pink. 

The snow fell around them, bits of it collecting in her eye lashes. 

Kun didn’t speak for a long moment. His brown eyes just searched hers, looking for the answers to a question he hadn’t asked. 

Mira was about to open her mouth to speak, when he beat her to it. 

“How do you feel about me?” he asked. 

Her cheeks flew hot. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, attempting to play dumb. She had no intentions on revealing her crush if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Am I just a good friend or… more?”

Mira was silent. It was her turn to search him. Her eyes met his again, hoping for the correct answer. As she looked, she saw no trace of jokes or laughter. She saw seriousness. A seriousness that she drew courage from. 

“I see you as a really good friend who lives next door to me that I’ve known for three years,” she began. 

His face seemed to fall and he started moving away from her. It was her turn to catch his wrist. 

“A really good friend whom I’ve had a crush on for the past two years.” 

It felt good to admit it. Her cheeks heated up more as she waited for her answer. 

It never came. At least, not a verbal one. 

Instead, a cold, gloved hand touched her cheek, drawing her closer before a pair of cold, plump, and absolutely perfect lips fell on hers. 

It took her a moment to respond, to understand what was going on, but when she did, she placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer to deepen the kiss. Her heart pounded in her ears. This was absolutely, without a doubt, the best Valentines Day there was in the history of days. 

At least until a snowball hit her in the back, drawing her from the kiss in utter shock. She spun around, eyes wide until they met the mischievous smirks of Macy Chavis, Richard Hunt, and Carla Lee, three students she and Kun had in common.

“Mr. Qian and Ms. Jones sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” They began singing. 

Their teasing brought a blush to Mira’s cheeks, and Kun drew her closer. 

“Well, that’s what we were doing until you three broke the moment,” he scolded. 

This did nothing but make the three laugh as they doddled away to go bother someone else. 

Mira whined. Her perfect moment ruined. 

At least, until Kun wrapped his arms back around her waist and squeezed again. 

“So you see me as someone you had a crush on. I see you as my girlfriend,” he said. 

Mira turned to look up at him, shock written all over her face. She searched him, hoping he was serious. Deeming he was, a smile broke out across her face. 

“And I want to be your girlfriend.”

He smiled and brought her in for another kiss, one that sealed the deal for both of them. 

Definitely the best Valentine's Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! It has also been posted on NCT Amino and it has also been beta read!


End file.
